


Amicitia Hospitality

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, This is terrible i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clarus lets Cor indulge in his sons training.





	Amicitia Hospitality

“Be a good boy and show our friend Cor a good time” Clarus ordered, his voice the firm tone he took with the crownsguard. Gladio shivered, but obeyed. He would always obey. 

Dropping from the dinner table, he crawled across the plush carpet to where Cor was sat, tense, but with a noticeable bulge in his underwear. He wanted this too, it seemed. Gladio set to work without preamble, mouthing wetly at the older mans crotch. His tongue dragged across rough denim, and he palmed himself when he felt the cock underneath his lips twitch. 

Cor let out a strangled groan, and Gladio heard his father laugh behind him. “Gladiolus, I’ve taught you better than to tease our guest.” He chided, though his eyes were heavy with lust. Even unable to see his eldest under the table, he heard the sounds he made and saw Cor’s face. It was enough for him. 

Gladio set to work once again, a hand coming up to pull down Cor’s zipper, peel the tight cloth away from him and release his erection. It landed heavily in Gladios hand, thick and hot, and Gladio could have drooled. Instead he set to work, licking coyly at the head, just barely stroking the shaft. 

Cor groaned and looked up to meet Clarus’ eyes. “Go ahead” The man shrugged, unconcerned. Cor grinned viciously, and tangled his hand in Gladios hair, yanking him down onto his cock in one swift motion. Gladio spluttered and choked, back hitting the top of the table when he jolted, but cor didn’t release. It took several moments before Cor finally let up, and Gladio jerked away, gasping and panting. Drool and pre ran down his chin and soaked into the hem of his shirt. 

“He looks like a slut.” Cor told Clarus, who grinned in response. 

“He is. Gladiolus, get out from there. I’m getting lonely.” Clarus ordered, standing up and heading to the couch. Cor followed, excited to see where this was going. Gladio crawled out from under the dining room table, cheeks flushed and hair mussed from use. 

“Up, boy” Clarus ordered, and gladio wasted no time scrambling into his lap, already rutting down on the bulge in his father’s pants. Clarus barked out a laugh, and twisted Gladio so he fell over, face landing against Cor’s thigh and hips propped up over his father’s legs. 

Gladio went to work, taking Cor’s still hard erection into his mouth and bobbing, trying not to get distracted by the way his father yanked down his pants, or the rough hands toying with the plug in his ass. 

“Ifrit’s tits, he had that in him all dinner?” Cor breathed, watching in rapt attention as the plug was pulled out, inch by inch. Gladio released his cock, breathing heavily against the base as shivers wracked his body. Cor stroked his hand through his hair, soothing the large man as his father pulled the final inch of the plug out and set it aside. 

“Gladiolus, stand.” Clarus ordered, and Gladio scrambled to obey, standing up on wobbling legs as Clarus gestured for Cor to follow. When all three of them were standing, Clarus pressed his crotch to gladios ass, earning a wanton moan. 

“He’s so ready for it, look at him. Panting to be fucked like a dog.” Clarus murmured, reaching a hand over to stroke and squeeze at Gladios erection, appreciating the jolt of hops it got him. Cor took in the sight with bated breath, and growled when Gladio opened his eyes to meet his. 

“I’m afraid my patience has run thin” He ground out, stepping close to the pair and grabbing Gladio’s thighs. “Ready, old friend?” He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Clarus grinned in response. In a moment gladio was hoisted up, yelping from the sudden weightlessness and clinging to Cor and his father for support. 

He moaned, loud and low, as he felt his father slide into him, thick and hot and perfect. His head dropped back to Cor’s shoulder as his father ground into him in short bursts before stopping. Before gladio could find his voice to complain, he felt Cors cock nudging against his already filled hole, and his world went blank as the white hot stretch of two massive cocks split him open. 

Gladios world became moans and grunts of the two men around him as they thumped into his ass with the stamina befitting their positions. Gladio was wrecked. He would die happy in this moment, his father mouthing at his jaw, careful to not leave a mark. 

Between the two older men, they were enough to bounce Gladio almost weightlessly, spearing him on their cocks over and over again. The delicious rub of Clarus’ cock against his own, and the tight heat of gladio gripping st him was sending the Marshall quickly to the edge. 

Clarus looked in a similar state, cheeks flushed and brows knit together, huffing our breaths with each thrust upwards. 

Gladio, however, was the most debauched. He clung desperately to both men, a deep flush on his cheeks and a dumb smile making him look wholly blissed out. He let out punched little gasps with each movement, warbling a moan as he was dropped down the same time they thrust up.

Cor was the first to come, latching onto Gladios shoulder and biting to muffle his moan, pumping gladio full. Gladio let out a broken cry at the feeling of hot come inside him, and tightened to try and keep it all in. That pushed Clarus over the edge, thrusting up as far as he could into his son before emptying into him as well, his come mixing hot with Cor’s, making gladio whine and twitch. 

They set gladio down on the couch, peppering kisses over his flushed face and chest, and he almost didn’t notice that his father was sliding the plug back into him, shushing the distressed whines. 

“Be patient, Gladiolus. Our guest may want dessert. You can wait.”


End file.
